Monsters come in all shapes and sizes
by Lostlover2012
Summary: It had all started with two screams in the middle of the night. Everything sort of picked up from there. WARNINGS: AU, cussing, character death, and triggers. Read with caution.


**OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST WASTE 6 MONTHS ON!? **

**... **

**Okay so this is what I have been doing in my absence. **

**I was considering rewriting a few parts- because it seemed kinda awkward in a few parts, but just decided screw it- I'm posting it now. **

**So... Enjoy? **

**...**

**God what am I doing with my life?**

* * *

**WARNINGS: AU, HOLY SHIT CHARACTER DEATH, and a few triggers, so read with caution. **

* * *

There are some things you cannot unsee.

No matter how hard you try to forget them- they still remain.

Like stains you just can't bleach out.

Few people actually go through something so tragic that it just sticks and won't let go.

Kayla Collins is one of them.

She walked in on her parent's being murdered.

Being torn apart by superhuman hands, just tearing through the flesh with no signs of stopping- no signs of the person showing remorse or even being remotely human.

She was awoken by two sharp screams in the middle of the night- she had ran to find the source of such a strangled and distressed sound that had long ago been silenced. Torn to shreds with the rest of them.

She screamed once she saw the pounds of bloody flesh in a strangers hands that she had once called her parents.

The man turned away from the mangled corpses, dropping the pieces of flesh remaining in his hand, and turned around- a cruel smile on his face along with the remains of some blood.

Kayla turned around to try to run but the door was already shut- somehow she had missed the sound of it slamming shut. Kayla tried desperately to open the door- but it was locked shut. (Although she couldn't remember that door ever having a lock in the first place) Given no other choice, she turned back around and backed as far into the wood of the door as she could, wishing she could just burrow into it or somehow hide from this hideous creature.

Kayla tried not to focus on the dead bodies ('my parents.' She reminded herself) and more on the man.

He was maybe 40-45 and had short, blond hair (Or at least she though it was blond- it had a ... red tint to It.) with matching blue eyes that just seemed to be searching for her soul. Blood adorned most of his body- splattering and dripping to the floor as he took a step closer and his smile grew in size.

Kayla stood absolutely still as he moved closer- her heart pumping loud in her ears, a deafening sound that vaguely reminded her of the sound of war drums.

"I found you. I told you I would, didn't I? Can't hide from me." The man announced, cheerfully as if this was all a game, his hands clapping together and his fingers intertwining together.

"W-what?"

"Oh, now don't be like that, Afriel. Or what was it- Kayla this time?" He looked over expectantly at Kayla for a second before sighing in defeat. "We really gonna have to do this again? We both know what's gonna happen here." Kayla remained silent- not knowing what to say, not wanting to say the wrong thing and set this psychopath off.

He walked a few quick steps toward her- moving just in front of her, inches from her face as she tried so desperately to get further away. "Don't play dumb with me, Afriel, we both know I'm smarter than that. I know you're not clueless in there."

She still didn't reply.

"SPEAK!" He demanded, bloody hand moving swiftly to clutch at her throat and gently squeeze- a warning.

"Please don't hurt me..." Kayla whimpered barely audible to even herself.

"Oh, begging, now are we?" His face twisted into a malicious smile. "Have you no shame? Been living as a human so long that you barely remember what it is to be an angel?"

"Please, I have no idea what you are talking about. Let me go- I won't tell anyone." Tears began to pour down her face.

"Hmm. That's true. The dead don't speak, after all." His words were punctuated with a dark chuckle and him slowly tightening his hold on her neck.

Kayla tried to scream but couldn't find the air to do so. Kayla clawed fervently at his hand engulfing her throat but couldn't so much as scratch the man's skin. Kayla began to panic as she started to grow weaker and weaker, lack of air finally going to her brain.

"Let me just take care of this human."

Kayla looked the man in the eyes- a few tears blurring her view as well as a strange blurriness surrounding the edges.

"See you on the other side." The man whispered as she finally slipped away.

Kayla Collins died that day, but buried deep in her subconscious lay an Angel who had been trapped, but was now let free.

"Oh there you are, Afriel..." He murmured, feeling the body begin to move once more under his fingertips.

"Hello father."

* * *

She was different.

She wasn't the cold-blooded killer everyone believed her to be.

She had her reasons.

That's what she told herself, anyway.

How could she bear to live with herself if she didn't have some sort of lie to hide behind?

All those people she had killed, not giving much of a second thought until the deed had already been done.

She never really means to kill anyone… Really, she doesn't.

But the itch becomes too much after a while- to tempting to scratch that she just... has to.

Then it's off to the next town where she can pretend to be normal for a few months till she can't' stand it anymore.

…She always chooses her victims well.

Never a pattern- that would be to obvious and too easy to track.

She plans it all ahead of time, making sure that the person will never be heard of again.

Eventually forgotten after a few months.

Enough time for her to do her worst.

… Cut into them with precision, a skilled craftsman at work.

Getting so lost in it that she doesn't even realize that the screams have already stopped.

Only then realizing what she had done- another victim added to her list of hundreds.

…

She can actually remember her first kill well- she had only been about 9 when it happened.

She had one her 'best friends', Nick, over at her house.

Spending the night for the first time.

She heard a door slam shut and Nick cry out as well as the sounds she later learned was the sound of the first cut into a warm body.

…

She had hurried out of bed, not wanting to miss what was happening.

She rand to where she could still hear Nick screaming in pain as well as a sick laughter she knew well.

She opened the door to see Nick strapped down to a table with worn leather straps and a black blindfold keeping him from seeing who was cutting careful slices into his abdomen.

"Dad! I told you not to start without me!"

…

She was different.

She was a different kind of monster.

One who was raised to believe that this was right.

Normal.

One who tries to break away from her captivator but keeps coming back for more.

She's just as trapped as her victims.

That's what Afriel thinks so, anyway.

But then again, who is she to judge what is right and wrong?

* * *

Gabriel's death was not as quick as Lucifer had hoped for.

It turns out killing an archangel takes some time.

It was tortuous for both parties- Gabriel slowly bleeding out his grace from the wound in his chest and Lucifer watching, reassuring his brother that he was not doing this because he hated him but because it had to be done.

Gabriel died in his brother's arms.

A slow death filled with unimaginable pain and suffering before he was finally no more.

"It's finally over…" Lucifer's voice crack but he remained strong, and with a quick movement was standing back up and flying away, blood still clinging to his clothes as he left his little brother's now vacant vessel, not seeing how Gabriel's wings burned and marked the floor under him.

* * *

Gabriel looked in Lucifer's stormy blue eyes, seeing all the pain that his brother had been through and also a bit of relief.

Looking into the eyes, he was reminded of another person. Memories of the past flashing by. Not just memories with his older brother but with another person with the same color eyes- someone he would rather not remember.

He left her with barley a hug goodbye... They would never see each other again.

They spent lifetimes apart- not knowing the other existed while they lived their lives not knowing the other was missing.

Not even realizing they couldn't live without the other until they were ripped apart again by the same force that brought them together- Fate. A string of events all twisted together to fill a gap of time in an otherwise empty universe.

Gabriel knew it would happen- it was his fault for not trying to stay away in the first place- not that he would've been able to. He could only defy Fate for so long before it caught up with him- and as he felt the cold bite of his own blade cutting into him he realized that- this was just what Fate was doing.

Catching up to him on the endless path of time- only being able to hide in the cracks of space for so long.

This is how it all ended for him- looking into his older brother's eyes. Feeling the now searing hot pain flash across his chest.

Gabriel's mouth opened for a scream that just ripped its way through his throat- white blotches filling his vision- filling his everything before all he was seeing was white- pain seceding quickly as he felt himself slowly fade away from reality, small reassurances finding some impossible way to his ears- Lucifer telling him he didn't hate him and that it would be better this way.

Would it really?

Afriel having to live on without him?

Would that be better?

Before Gabriel disappeared completely into the now impossibly bright lights, something interesting caught his ear- something that changed this entire encounter and made it even more confusing.

"You defied Fate, Gabriel. You and Afriel weren't supposed to end up together. She wasn't supposed to have your kid..."

Huh...

Well look at that...

He's a father...

Gabriel's last thought was a happy one- even in his deteriorating state- Gabriel still managed a small smile on his dying body as he finally disappeared into the light with his last thought being "I'm gonna be a father...".

* * *

Afriel felt the pain of him being slowly murdered almost as quickly as it happened.

She had been slipping in a DVD when she felt it.

She felt as if a part of her was torn from her, swept from her chest in one quick motion.

Burning hot in her chest, a sharp stabbing motion that caused her to double over in pain.

This vessel was dying, the woman not able to handle all of Afriel's power as it struggled to fill that place.

…

The place where her mate was now missing.

…

"No! Y-you promised…" Afriel screamed to no one in particular, tears running down her face.

She felt her grace burn inside her for the first time in years- sending out a signal, trying to locate her mate and also giving away her location to any Supernatural being near her, signifying that she was weak and ripe for the taking.

She… She needed to run.

To hide.

Needed to get away somehow.

Afriel fled her vessel, letting it crumble to the floor in a heap and she quickly entered the closest human.

Who'd ever of guessed that the closest human was a small, sleeping girl named Kayla Collins.

* * *

Kayla Collins tossed and turned all night, her mind racing for some unknown reason, thinking of a man with golden eyes and hair to match- almost like the sun. Radiating the world with his brilliant personality.

She remembered times with him, but cannot recall such an event actually happening.

She remembers him holding her as she cries and tells him not to go.

She remembers him reassuring her that it would all be fine.

Untrue statements that are clearly lies carrying reassurance as he whispers them in her ear, her tears ceasing to fall as he held her close, holding her tight in his arms.

She remembers him whispering that he loves her and a quick goodbye.

"No…" She had said, but in a voice that was unfamiliar to Kayla. "Don't say goodbye. Goodbye means you aren't coming back… and that isn't true!"

… He didn't respond to her desperate statement.

"You are coming back, aren't you, Gabriel?"

...Silence

"Goodbye, Afriel."

… And with that, Gabriel just became a memory.

…

Kayla Collin's woke up with a jolt, tears filling her eyes as she sat up in bed, the sound of two sharp screams filling her ears.

* * *

"I must say, this vessel suits you." Lucifer said, smiling, looking into the eyes of his daughter, hand still wrapped around her neck.

"You killed him…" His smile dropped.

"I did what I had to do. Surely you can understand that." His hand fell to his side, leaving the sticky remains of blood on Afriel's neck.

"I loved him…" She said in almost a whisper, adverting her eyes away from Lucifer's as she felt the fresh burn of tears begin to form.

"Afriel, you and I both know that just isn't true. You can't love." The words were harsh and they cut deep into her like a knife, slicing through her heart.

Afriel couldn't hold back the tears now; they flooded in her eyes like a dam had just broken, the sobs wreaking her body as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"I hate you…"

"I know."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore…" Afriel had said after one night, both her and Lucifer covered in their newest victim's blood.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, holding a towel in one hand and using it to wipe the now cold blood off his arms.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't deal with this. Waking up in dried blood every morning from the latest kid you picked up off the streets somewhere. I can't deal with your cruel laugh as you watch them beg for their lives- as you watch them die… I can't deal with you anymore. It's too much." Afriel whispered, staring at the ground as she spoke- not brave enough to look up and see the hurt in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Leave?" He laughed as if the thought alone was ridiculous.

Afriel slowly nodded, trying hard to stay strong and not crumble under her father's will.

"Afriel, you aren't even brave enough to look me in the eyes. You can't survive one your own. You're too weak to do anything but obey me and you can barely pass at that job. You can't leave me." Again, the words hurt but she refused to give up.

Afriel looked up, a new found strength filling her eyes as she met her father's gaze.

"Goodbye, father."

"Don't you dare. I'll find you." It was too confident to be a threat; it was more like a promise with heat behind the words.

"Goodbye." She repeated once more.

Before Lucifer could protest, she was gone.

* * *

Afriel never knew her mother.

Lucifer had only mentioned snippets of her, but enough that Afriel could piece together an story from it.

Her mother had been a virgin...

How sweet.

One of natures unspoiled treats.

Perfect.

So he took her- the scared and crying woman.

Once he had her- he couldn't help but mark what was now his- taking out a small, thin knife and carving his name into the flesh just below her breast.

"Now everyone will know your mine…" He had growled in her ear, had grabbed her by the hair so that his lips were right against her earlobe, moving a bit lower and biting into her neck, drawing sweet blood before drawing back to lap at the now flowing source.

…

(Her father hadn't told her this part about the story, but she could remember almost clearly- one of the perks and downsides to being part angel is that you… never forget.)

About 9 months later the woman was giving birth to Lucifer's child.

"Looks like I don't need you anymore, huh?" He had said cheerfully, holding their child in one arm and a thick knife in the other.

He killed the woman that night- the later to be named Afriel watching from her father's arms with curious eyes as Lucifer later pointed to the mangled corpse of her mother.

"Look… There's mommy. Say Hi."

* * *

Afriel met him on the run- she had found him at some local coffee shop that served breakfast.

He had been reading through a newspaper, working his way through a pile of waffles almost drowning in strawberry syrup.

The place was full; she was just about to go and try to find a different diner when he spoke, his eyes coming up from the newspaper to meet hers.

"You can sit with me, if you want." He told Afriel, speaking over the small chatter around them, gesturing to the empty half of the booth he was sitting at.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Afriel smiled, her heart jumping at the gesture of kindness.

Afriel moved to sit cross from him as he set the paper down on the empty space beside him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriel." He had on his face one of the most genuine smiles Afriel had ever seen as he held out for her to shake.

"You to. I'm Afriel." She said, shaking his hand.

"Afriel, huh? Well that isn't a common name." Gabriel mused, pulling his hand back so that he could take a drink of his glass of coke.

"Never met another person named Afriel. Can't be to man-"

"Gabriel- break time over! Adam has the day off today. We are short of waiters." A man with short brown hair walked over to their table wearing an apron as well as carrying a matching one in his hand.

"Calm down, Duncan. I was just about to get up." Gabriel glared at Duncan and yanked the apron from his hand, standing up to put it on.

"And who is this lovely lady and why haven't you waited on her yet?" Duncan asked, earning a small blush from Afriel as well as another glare from Gabriel.

"Her name is Afriel. I was just about to ask if she wanted anything."

"Uh-Huh. A lot of things you were about to do. How about you actually do something for a change."

Gabriel finished tying the apron and took a notepad and pen from one of the pockets as Duncan moved to take Gabriel's plate of waffle and now empty coke, accidentally leaving the paper Gabriel had been reading.

"May I take your order?" He asked, gesturing toward the menu that was printed on the tables.

* * *

Afriel began thumbing through the paper, grabbing a piece of back from her newly arrived plate of simple eggs and bacon.

*Front Page: 23 year old man Dakota Fred found brutally mutilated. More on page 3. *

"It's terrible isn't it?" The voice was so sudden and unexpected that it caused her to jump, but quickly regained her cool as she realized that it was just Gabriel.

"Yeah" She mumbled, heart still racing as she remembered in detail just terrible it had been….

For him.

* * *

She ate at the diner every morning, never getting tired of the food because of how wide the menu was, it was probably because the little establishment was the only place that served breakfast in town.

Afriel saw Gabriel every day, even going so far as to wait until he got off of work and going over to his house to relax for a while before taking her home.

Afriel would never hurt Gabriel.

So when the itch became too much- she just had to keep him out of it.

She targeted someone she was close enough to so there wouldn't be much of a struggle.

Duncan.

She went over to his house- using the extra key that had been Gabriel's, given to him one weekend he was out of town so he could water the plants in his living room.

…

She clutched the large knife's handle that she used when she didn't have much time to play and put her hand on the door knob to his room and took a deep breath.

It was time.

* * *

She had done it again.

What had she been thinking?

Now she would have to leave town again or risk being discovered.

Tears fell down her face as she pulled herself off the floor and out of the pool of blood.

Where do I go now?

Home?

Gabriel's house?

…

Back to Lucifer?

* * *

Afriel showed up on Gabriel's doorstep covered in his best friend's blood and her own tears.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw her, but still moved out of the way so she could walk in.

Nobody spoke a word; she just walked in and was surprised when he pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight as she began to sob against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you."

…

She and Gabriel left that night, both having freshly showered and packed as they drove to the next town in silence, neither needing to speak, but both just content with being with the other.

* * *

Gabriel was a common name- but Afriel's Gabriel was just… any Gabriel.

He was… the Gabriel.

An archangel hiding on Earth from Heaven's wrath.

He didn't tell Afriel this though- she discovered it herself.

The night he was killed by her father.

The night she took Kayla as a vessel.

The night she was found by Lucifer.

The night she lost everything she lived for.

The night she killed herself.

…

The night Afriel discovered she was carrying Gabriel's child.

As she lay there bleeding out, she felt a small kick inside her, a cry out to be helped as its life was drained away.

Her child.

Her baby.

And she unknowingly just signed its death sentence.

...

Afriel died with her hand on her stomach, trying to feebly protect the child from herself.

* * *

Afriel drew in a startling breath- jolting up and would've screamed if she hadn't of had a hand clasped on her mouth, keeping her quiet as she turned around to see who it was.

Gabriel sat there in the moonlight; the hand that wasn't covering her mouth had one finger to his lips.

Afriel's eyes widened as she heard the sounds of things moving around them.

She waited a minute, looking at him for strength to stay quiet until the sounds finally ceased.

Gabriel waited, eyes searching the dark forest surrounding them and finally the sounds stopped.

Gabriel looked toward Afriel and smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Where are we…?" Afriel asked once he had released her, finally looking at the dense forest around them, suddenly recalling past events…

Such as her death…

…

Gabriel's smile faltered a bit as he prepared to answer her question.

"We… Are in purgatory."

"Purgatory? You're kidding, right?"

Gabriel shook his head as an answer to her question.

Gabriel's smile fell completely from his face as he remembered the last words Lucifer had spoken to him…

He was... Supposed to be father- she couldn't… can't be here!

"You were pregnant…" Gabriel managed to choke out, eyes widening in realization.

Afriel looked at him, eyes flashing to meet his before looking down at the forest floor.

Anger and fear rose inside of Gabriel. His hands flew to grip her shoulders, shaking her and forcing her to look up at him.

"What did you do, Afriel? What the hell did you do?"

"I… killed myself." Afriel confessed, voice quivering and body shaking under his gaze.

"I had to see you again. I-I couldn't live without you." Afriel quickly tried to redeem herself.

"You killed our child!" Gabriel screamed- no long being able to hold back his anger.

Afriel opened her mouth in order to retort but all that came out was a gasp.

Gabriel felt the world warping around him the same time Afriel did, the pushing and pulling of two realities trying to bend together.

Gabriel pushed Afriel away- quickly standing up and taking a few steps back.

He knew it had to be his brother coming to look for Afriel and that thought almost made him smile.

Afriel gave Gabriel a panicked scream as she felt herself being pulled back into reality.

"I hope he makes you suffer." Gabriel told her as she disappeared into the other dimension- the only thing left was her scream as it echoed through the trees.

* * *

He discovered her body only a few minutes to late. Afriel lay in a puddle of her own blood- a thick knife buried in her chest. Blue eyes open and glassy, filled with tears that she had yet to shed. One hand at her side, the other laying on her stomach.

Lucifer sighed- this was merely an inconvenience to him. Of course he was going to bring her back- surely she knew that by now.

Lucifer walked over to the body, moved down so he was down on one knee and yanked the knife from her chest.

In doing so blood splattered onto his shirt and pants, but he paid little attention to that.

He looked at the blood decorating the blade, lifting it closer so he could admire the way it shimmered faintly in the light.

Lucifer reached his other hand out, running one finger through the still warm blood and raised it to his lips- tongue darting out to capture the dark crimson as it began to slide down his finger.

He made a sound of content as he tasted the sweet fresh tang of blood.

Pure.

Lucifer gave another sign and looked down at his daughter.

He knew she was pregnant, in fact, had almost thanked his brother for getting the job done.

Of course he didn't actually thank him- he had deluded the blood line by impregnating her.

The baby had to be… Disposed of so that he could insure the blood line would remain pure.

Of course, all of them where disposable.

Humans…

Even half angelic ones, so easily to discard.

Moving the knife around in his palm, he aimed it directly at her stomach.

Of course, he could've just gone for some other decedents of their family to start the cycle all over again but that didn't seem as… fun.

With a smile making its way to his lips, he stabbed her stomach, twisting the knife around inside of her and carving it up in such a way to insure the baby wouldn't survive.

"Now that that's taken care of…" Lucifer chuckled lightly to himself, pulling the knife out and throwing it to the side.

Lucifer moved one of his hands up to her forehead, laughing lightly to himself once more.

"Time to wake up, Afriel."

* * *

Gabriel came into town on a Monday.

He weaved his way into some human's life, staging an entire lifetime in only a few hours.

He meant only to play a few tricks and then get out of town.

One of whom was on a man named Duncan.

Duncan was a **_very _**bad person.

He was divorced, had been for about… a week now.

He had admitted to Gabriel that he had abused her frequently, and she finally grew a backbone and decided to divorce his ass.

Gabriel didn't blame the woman; the man was an enormous dick.

…Anyway…

Gabriel had come into the town on a Monday.

He planning to go on a trip to Tahiti on Wednesday, but he had kind of a… change of plan.

Because a part human part angle hybrid bearing his brothers mark stumbled in on Tuesday.

He was of course intrigued, hadn't ran into anyone as powerful in a while, she was old as well.

At least a few hundred years old.

He called her over for to sit by him and would you believe it she actually walked over and sat across from him.

Gabriel introduced himself, and it was just about then that he realized just who he was messing with.

He learned that her name was Afriel, and holy shit if that didn't send shivers down his spine.

She was Lucifer's kid.

He should've just left it alone at that, but well… as curious as he was, it was no wonder that he didn't.

He should've though.

Really, I mean like he should've just hightailed it out of town as soon as possible but… for whatever reason he didn't.

Then the dick- excuse me, Duncan, came and told him to get back to work.

Oh yeah, did he mention?

His persona was a single man who worked at a Coffee shop.

High expectations, yes?

Any who…

Duncan interrupted their conversation and introduced himself to Afriel- Gabriel could barely hold back gagging as he tried to flirt with her.

Gabriel had quickly ushered Duncan away and took her order- eggs and bacon, nothing special.

Gabriel had disappeared in the kitchen for a while, trying to convince himself to leave and when he had come back- there she was, going through the paper he had left behind.

Gabriel, being the nosy bastard he always is, snuck behind her and began to read the newspaper from behind.

Gabriel had made some stupid comment about how terrible it was and oh father if her internal commentary wasn't angsty as Twilight.

Gabriel had barely held back a smile as he had listened in on her.

It was pretty much smooth sailing from there; they quickly became friends and eventually more after a few days.

They had their first kiss at her new apartment she had begun to rent in town.

They first screwed about 20 minutes after that.

The first week or so was pretty much as close to Heaven as Earth could get.

Gabriel actually began to… care for her.

He wouldn't admit to actually loving her until about 2 months later.

Then his hatred for her about a day after that.

…But that hasn't happened yet in the story.

So Gabriel grew quite fond of Afriel, spending hours together In that small town that he would admit even to this day as being quiet… homely.

Then she had to fuck everything up and kill Duncan.

Seriously, it went downhill from there almost alarmingly fast.

Like a plane stopping midair before it just starts plummeting to the ground.

Gabriel didn't really mind so much that he killed Duncan- hell, he was going to do it anyway, but oh then she got all angsty about and in order for him to keep in character, he had to go along with it.

It's not like he's going to tell her who he was- Hell. No.

That would be like signing a death sentence- once Luci knew he was screwing his daughter-….

Wait…

Is that considered incest?

Eh…

Okay, anyway…

She went all angsty on him and he tried to explain to her that he forgave her but she would not stop bitching about it.

There is only so much a man… trickster… archangel can deal with.

Especially when he's trying to stay in character!

If he just went up and said: "Honey, I'm okay with you killing my not-so-best- friend because I was planning on killing the bastard anyway. Don't worry about it!" she would freak out on him.

…So, it went all downhill from there.

It's not that he still didn't… care for her but it's just…

Well he can't really explain it now that he thinks about it but…

Whatever.

Moral of the story is don't fall in love with your brother's daughter… niece…

Okay now that he thinks about it, maybe it's best that they didn't have a child but…

Still it would've been nice to have been a father.

Nothing that he can do about it now.

Stuck in purgatory and all...

Maybe one day he will run into Afriel again.

There's no doubt about it that Luci's already taken care of the child…

Gabriel doesn't miss Afriel at all.

But he does wish he wasn't so alone in purgatory.

* * *

When Afriel woke up the first thing she noticed was the blinding lights- the second was the fact that she was bound by ropes.

To a chair?

Hands tied behind her back- she tried to break the binds but was unable to.

Enchanted with some type of magic, maybe?

The second thing she noticed, as he eyes adjusted and the numbness that engulfed her body started to go away was that she was no longer bleeding.

As her senses started to come back to her she realized that 1: She still wore the same clothes she had put on before she killed herself 2: There was more blood her than she remembered- her entire lower body almost soaked in it and 3: She felt no pain.

She wasn't numb, no but she felt no physical pain anywhere on her body.

One of the last things she realized was that someone was talking to her- her ears had been ringing before but they had begun to adjust and she could figure out some of the words, enough to find out who was holding her captive.

Her vision was still to blurry to really make anything out that wasn't directly in front of her but standing a foot or so in front of her was her father.

Body covered in blood, a familiar sight.

She slowly regained her vision as well as her hearing.

Afriel discovered that she was in a sort of concrete room, it was quite big to and she recognized it almost immediately as she looked closer- on the walls hung every single torture device you could imagine, it had been her father's latest 'entertainment room' as he called it.

Afriel had actually joined her father in a few of these proceedings but this time, it appeared she was going to be on the other side of torturing.

"You don't actually believe I'm going to use those on you, do you?"

Afriel's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she heard the words- his words breaking the silence.

"I thought…"

"Of course you did. But I'd never do that to you. Not yet, at least. We have much to do, Afriel." Lucifer smirked as her eyes widened in fear.

"You have nothing to fear, you will be serving your purpose quite soon. I mean, I failed with you and the others but… Maybe I'll succeed this time?" Lucifer looked as though he had lost himself in thought before looking back at Afriel.

"W-what?"

"Your purpose." He looked at her expectantly for a few seconds before realizing that she was completely clueless.

"Don't you remember your mother? She was just like you- it had to be from the same bloodline otherwise this wouldn't work. Don't you understand?" Lucifer sounded a bit hopeful "I want another daughter and not just any human will do."

Afriel opened her mouth to contradict his statement as she finally caught on to what he was saying.

Lucifer cut her off before she got the chance, and with a gesture, making it impossible for her to even whimper.

"I mean, you aren't a virgin- but there's not much I can do about that." Lucifer stepped forward, still bloody hand moving to wipe away tears Afriel didn't know she was shedding.

"You know, this is the hardest part. Convincing them that they are serving the greater good… But I think I'll manage. I don't really need your consent anyway."

Lucifer chuckled slightly to himself as he saw the shear panic move across Afriel's face as she tried so desperately to scream.

"You know, they say I'm the badest of the bad but that just isn't true. You know that right? I used to have a heart- or at least, an equivalent of one. That all changed when I fell, Afriel. I was betrayed and left for dead... Just like you...Funny how things work, huh?"

* * *

Lucifer watched Afriel struggle in her bonds- looking so pitiful as she tried to break free of the enchanted ropes that cut into her wrist.

They had been tricky to find, the others he had used just his hands to hold them down- It was much more of a thrill then, but this was more… satisfying.

Knowing she had no chance of escape, truly trapped.

Lucifer sighed happily to himself- he always loved this part the most.

"You know you aren't going to get out of those anytime soon."

She glared at him, but alas could do nothing more than that.

She couldn't even speak- he had learned early on that listening to an angelic being scream for mercy (As juicy as it sounds) is a bitch to explain to the neighbors.

That would have to wait for later- of course the place he was currently occupying was for the most part sound proof (It had to be with how loud some of his toys got), angelic screams could pierce through material things quite easily.

So her silent cries would just have to do for now- still screaming for help, tears still streaming down her face.

With that thought, he moved his hand to try and wipe away the tears again- his bloody hand leaving even more streaks on her vessel's body.

"You know, Afriel… You think you've seen the worst of me, the darkest parts of my personality… but that isn't true. You'll see that, though. I promise you that- you will see me at my worst." Lucifer smiled as he felt her go rigid under his hand with fear.

Oh fear, he loved that the most.

Almost as much as pain- but fear was better for so many reasons.

Sure you can hurt anyone, but scare someone… now that's fun.

Especially when they think they know the real you- watching them really see you for the first time is the best.

Fear filling their eyes as they realize they don't know what you're capable of… Such fun!

Lucifer chuckled and moved back a step, going over to the walls adorned with his tools to grab a simple, thin knife as well as a pair of scissors.

Lucifer of course couldn't hurt Afriel yet- that would have to wait until she had served her purpose.

Then he could really play with her- but alas, they have not reached that point in their game yet.

Lucifer walked back over to Afriel, watching her tense up once more as she saw the blade in his hand.

"Oh Afriel, I'm not going to hurt you…If you behave, of course."

Lucifer moved the thin knife around in his palm to face upwards as well as the scissors on the opposite hand.

He moved quickly- left hand using the scissors to cut off her blood-soaked clothes as she began to panic and right hand moving the thin blade to under her chin.

"You fucking move and I'll slice your throat. I may have brought you back to life but don't think for one second that I'd hesitate to end it."

* * *

Who was this man?

Was it her father?

The one that had taught her everything she knew- turning on her.

Could it be?

The man cutting off her clothes- knife still pressed snuggly against the bottom of her chin- taunting her with power.

She couldn't even scream out for him to stop- or protest in anyway.

She could tell he didn't really care about her- but had It been like that from the start?

Had he always been this cruel?

Lucifer looked her in the eyes as he finished clipping through all her clothes and pulling the scraps off her body to leave her bare- now dry blood slightly caked to her body.

Lucifer smiled at her as he looked over her body- and then moved the knife that had been pushed against her chin to right below her vessel's breast- near her heart.

Then dug in- she could faintly make out symbols as she tried to scream- tried to do anything to get him to stop, the symbols burnt and felt unnatural- and now permanently etched into her, he hadn't just carved them into the vessel, he had also carved it deep into her grace- burning, scarring, and most of all dimming the once brilliant light.

She was shaking both in fear and pain by the time was done, she had no idea how long had passed- could've been days- but eventually he stopped the agony.

Her vessel wasn't doing as well as she was- the sudden change in her grace causing her to be unable to heal the wound- leaving what she assumed was her father's symbol etched into her.

"Now everyone will know you're mine…"

* * *

Afriel didn't escape.

She didn't try again- even after he had untied her- apparently it was better for the baby if she moved around ever once and awhile- not that it really mattered to her.

It wasn't her baby- she refused to attach herself to the monster growing inside her- and from the stories her father had told her, a long time ago, with another woman, this hatred had once been on her.

Maybe her mother wasn't the person her father had portrayed her to be.

She felt like an animal.

Let out to walk but otherwise left in a cage (In her case, the house in the middle of nowhere Lucifer had decided to lock her up in) for long periods of time.

Meals showing up periodically- he at least kept her well-fed.

…She tried not to think about how the nourishment was probably not meant for her.

He visited every week or so.

She learned to crave Lucifer's attention- she had no other interaction with anyone else and decided it was better than complete isolation.

She had tried to be stubborn for the first week or so- choosing to spend her time brooding- but eventually eased up to Lucifer.

She refused to admit that she actually… looked forward to the visits, like a house pet waiting for it's owner to return.

She refused, to... but, it was true.

She was becoming more compliant to his advances every time he visited.

He always judged her- saying she had been bad and if she had behaved she wouldn't of ended up in this situation.

If only she could've been better…

Eventually she started to believe it.

It all got… fuzzy from there, confusing.

She started to get bigger- the baby stretching her skin.

She lost track of time from there- Lucifer spent more time and that was good but… she just got bigger and bigger until finally she was to the point of almost bursting.

Lucifer looked at her one day and decided for her that it was time to fulfill her purpose.

Time for her to actually do something for a change- 'Be a good girl' as he had told her.

'Daddy's good girl.'

She was very good…

So good in fact that she even followed him to the room where her purpose would be fulfilled- even as she realized exactly what he meant- she still followed.

Not even hesitating as she was carted away to be slaughtered like an animal.

Serving her purpose like the others before her.

Even as she plunged the knife deep into her chest.

He had told her if she was good she would get a reward- and this was it.

A quick and painless death.

Lucifer had made sure to take away any pain she would've had – he kept to his word.

She had been a very good girl.

* * *

He had mercy on her.

Killed her before she could feel the pain of him slicing her open to reach in and pull out his child- tearing and ripping precious organs but not caring- Afriel had served her purpose and all he wanted was their child.

Lucifer ripped and tore until he finally had the child in his hands- pulling his child through all the blood and guts and finally close to his chest.

"Maybe I'll do better with you, hmm?" He told the crying child, cradling it in his arms.

Lucifer could feel the child's grace smolder in the little body- it was unstable and needed to be locked onto… well normally it's mother but that just couldn't work this time.

He allowed the fragile, weak grace to attach to his own- creating a small bond, taking Afriel's place in his mind.

"Azrin… I think I'll name you Azrin. You like that, little Azrin?" Lucifer cooed over the child as he began to walk away from the now forgotten dead body on the makeshift operating table.

Some may call Lucifer messed up- cruel, even.

But that's because he is just misunderstood… Really, he is.

He just wants a child- is that so much to ask for?

A pure child- one like him enough so they won't betray him.

He's sick of being betrayed- left, forgotten.

The truth is, he is just lonely.

Looking for companionship…

Who cares if a few people get in the way?

* * *

Prologue:

Lucifer isolated Azrin.

He had tried many different ways to raise a child- and this time he was playing with isolation.

Azrin switched vessels often enough- only people Lucifer allowed her to enter, female, and about the same age she would be if she had been a human.

The good thing about being for the most part, half human is that she doesn't need a human's consent to use them as a vessel.

Lucifer himself switched vessels every once and awhile- the vessel he managed to keep during Afriel's pregnancy had all but fell apart when Azrin attached her grace to his- it had destroyed his vessel.

He managed to find a single 25 year old man with short brown hair and green eyes.

He was easy enough to convince- still young enough to be stupid.

Azrin hadn't minded the change much- she identified her father through his tattered grace rather than looks, anyway.

* * *

As Azrin grew up, Lucifer decided it would be best if he moved around, not let her get too attached to the houses.

He wanted her so desperate for something constant to hold onto that she would be all but forced to hold onto Lucifer- the only real constant thing in her life.

Lucifer sometimes despised being a father.

But other times he wished that he could've been a better one.

* * *

As Azrin grew, he tried to tell himself that he isn't getting attached- that he'll to be able to move on but this time he just doesn't think he'll be able to.

Even though she is only 10 in human years, it feels like she's been around forever.

She knows things- it sometimes startles him how aware she is.

He hasn't told her about what he does yet- doesn't want to frighten her.

She's a fragile one, and he doesn't want to break her.

She reminds him of his self before the fall.

Maybe he's done right this time, maybe he'll be able to keep her and not have to leave her behind.

Even if he had to, he doesn't think he could.

* * *

Lucifer swears he isn't mellowing out.

Azrin asks one day why she can't be like the other kids.

He asks her what she means- before he realizes- she isn't strong enough to block out her vessel's past, even after he killed them.

Then she honest-to-God asks to go to school.

He tells her no, but tries to be as gentle as possible about it- she looks disappointed, but doesn't question him.

* * *

Azrin asks a lot of questions.

Why she's different, why she can't ever leave the house, and most of all, why can't she be normal.

Lucifer tries his best to answer questions- but fails miserably with most of them.

He really doesn't make a good father.

* * *

Azrin learns the word 'Love' at the age of 11.

She asks Lucifer what it means- he doesn't answer her.

She learns the meaning by herself at 14.

She tells Lucifer that she loves him.

He tries to tell her that no, she doesn't.

* * *

Lucifer found a new vessel- he has learned to pace himself and make the vessels last for years rather than just months- he found a tall man with long, shaggy brown hair and a greenish brownish blended eye color.

The man was hard to convince, but with enough manipulation, was putty in his hands.

He spends all of 4 hours to convince the man, and is back at his home by 6.

Azrin was different- Lucifer thinks she may honestly be the one he wants to spend his eternity with.

Just the two of them.

Together.

* * *

Lucifer made himself a home- a place just below Hell that was just for them- it changed to whatever he wanted it to be and would make a perfect home for the two of them.

Azrin is 18 when he does this, and is compliant enough to convince into following him.

Azrin doesn't like her new home very much- refers it as 'The cage', but Lucifer is there- her constant- and that's all that matters.

She doesn't mind the change as much as Lucifer had thought she would.

Isolation with her father for an eternity.

* * *

**...So there is part of a sequel if anyone is interested in it. **

**Also, would just like to point out- IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP WITH THIS STORY, PLEASE DO SO.**

**Leave suggestions in the reviews, or message me.**

**Seriously, please?**

**I have no idea what to do next.**

**Also, if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them- I have reread it several times for mistakes, (and fixed *many*) but I may of missed a few.**

**So... That's it I guess. **

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Have a good day!**

**Bye!**


End file.
